Five Heroes and a Baby
by Lost in the Twilight Zone
Summary: A little girls mother goes missing, where can she turn? Who can she go to? The Avengers of course.


My earliest childhood memory consists of my mother receiving a notice from a guy in a suit and breaking into tears as she read the letter. She then proceeded to pack up a bag of my things and told me we were going to the park. I remember finding it funny she packed up my clothes for just a trip to the park but moms know what they're doing right? Once we got to the park she sat at a bench as usual and I ran off to play on the jungle gym. I kept checking on her to make sure she was okay, the entire walk to the park tears streamed down her cheeks. After checking on her a few times I came to the decision that she would be okay and that I could go play soccer with the other kids. The sun started going down and all the other kids left for dinner so I ran back to the bench my mom sat at. The problem was my mom wasn't there. My backpack sat alone without an adult to accompany it. I grabbed my bag and ran home to find that she wasn't there either. I tried calling the police but the phone wasn't working. After trying the police a few times, I decided I need to go higher up on the totem pole. Before I went on my search, I grabbed my stuffed Captain America teddy bear. My mom made it for me when I was born or so I was told. After retrieving my companion and a few supplies, I went to find the highest authority I could think of.

I stood in front of the sky scraper and couldn't but grin. It was just like I imagined it. I quickly ran up to the door and knocked repeatedly. I then realized they probably couldn't hear me and there was a speaker with a button right next to the door. After scolding myself for being stupid, I pressed the button and an older sounding gentleman responded.

"Hello, you have reached the Avengers tower. It is rather late in the evening to be calling, if it is an emergency please go to the local authorities. If you are a fan looking for an autograph please kindly return at a more appropriate hour. Thank you and good evening."

I stared up at speaker with a dumb grin on my face, it was just as I imagined. Well, not really. I never imagined being turned away by an electronic being. I pressed the button again but received no response so like the annoying five years old I was I pressed the button repeatedly. Eventually the voice appeared again and small light appeared next to it.

"Young lady, I am not entirely sure why you are out so late but you must go home." The voice said.

I stood up on my tip toes and poked the light, "Are you watching me through there?" I asked.

"Stop that, you're smudging the lens. Please go back home."

"I can't" I said. I stopped poking the light deciding I didn't want to upset the voice.

"Why not?" It asked.

"Because my mommy is missing. I tried calling the cops but they don't answer their phone so I decided maybe you guys could help me."

There was a long pause before the voice responded.

"You may come in. Take the elevator and press the green button." A soft clicking noise followed by the front door opening slightly made me smile up at the speaker.

"Thanks, mister" I quickly ran inside and closed the door behind me.

The lobby was pretty large with chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a welcoming desk at the center assembly for when they had guests. I did as the voice instructed me and went into the elevator. I pressed the green button and held Teddy Cap close, I didn't like elevators. The elevator music was what I later found out to be Ac/Dc which made the trip slightly more frightening. The music stopped and the doors slid open to reveal a large living room and kitchen.

I gulped and stepped out, this was my big moment. I get to meet my hero, "Hello?" I said softly.

The light to the kitchen was on but the living room lights were off. A soft light came from the corner of the room so I decided that's probably where they were and I was right. I scampered towards the kitchen to see if anyone was in it. Nobody was there; someone must have left the light on so I turned it off.

"Aye, is anyone in the kitchen?" A voice asked.

"Well lets see, considering we are the only three people in the building at the time and the three of us are sitting right here on this very couch I would have to come to the conclusion that no, nobody is in the kitchen." A sarcastic voice responded.

There was silence followed by a sigh, "A light bulb probably blew out, I'll check." Heavy foot steps moved across the floor towards the kitchen.

"Thanks Banner, get me a beer while you're in there."

"Sure, sure" the voice responded as it approached.

Banner? I knew that name. My little eyes widened as I looked around for a place to hide myself and Teddy. There wasn't any where in hall so I ducked under the kitchen table. The legs and feet that went with the foot steps soon arrived in the kitchen. They walked closer towards the table causing me curl up more. Luckily they stopped right before the table and extended as the body that was attached to them tried to get closer to the ceiling. A low hum of thought came out from the darkness then sliding of the chair in front of me. I gasped then covered my mouth hoping he didn't hear. The arms that were attached to the body held the chair steady as the feet and legs climbed it. I leaned out slightly from under the table to catch a glimpse but it was too dark to see.

"Odd," the soft voice muttered. The feet and legs stepped down then slid the chair back under the table and right into my face.

"Ow!" I shouted and fell back.

The legs that were attached to the body bent putting the entire person in view. The lack of light and my over active imagination made me see green. I screamed and smacked him with Teddy Cap. The man fell back and I tried to scramble out of the room but ran right into two very large legs. I looked up and couldn't believe it.

The next thing I remembered was waking up on a couch and something soft touching my forehead. I opened up my eyes to see two men surrounding me. A dark haired man with some facial hair leaned against the back of the couch looking down at me while a worried looking man with glasses touch my forehead with a cloth.

The one with facial hair noticed first that I was awake, "Look who finally woke up. How's it going kiddo?" He gave me a crooked smile that made me want to barf or maybe that was my head. Either way I felt nauseas.

The worried man gave me a soft smile, "Hi, I'm just checking your head to make sure it's okay. You have a cut but I took care of it. How are you feeling?"

I stared at him for a moment debating on whether or not barf would come out if I opened my mouth. He seemed to take the silence as something troubling because his face scrunched up causing him to look even more worried.

"What do you think, Banner? A concussion?"

At the mention of Banner I gasped and tried to scramble off the couch. The worried man held me back and asked if I could please calm down. I reached for my teddy but realized he was not there.

I stopped trying to escape and glared at worried man, "Where's my teddy?" I asked in the toughest voice a five year old could muster.

"You're what?" He asked glancing at the other man who gave a shrug.

"My teddy! I hit the hulk with it cause he was trying to eat me." The man with the facial hair burst out laughing while the worried man rubbed his temples. I watched the two men trying to figure out why neither of them answered me.

The facial hair man seemed to calm down a bit, "Who told you the hulk eats people?" he asked with an amused expression.

"My friend" I said.

The worried man let out a sigh and said, "I'm not going to eat you." He said softly, "Neither will the other guy. I'm here to help you."

I stared wide eyed at the man before me. This guy was the hulk? The Incredible very big green Hulk? My five year old mind couldn't rap my mind around it so I shook my head in defiance, "You're not the Hulk. He's big and scary. You're just old and tired."

Another round of laughter started followed by some more temple rubbing. My temper got the better of me so I grabbed a pillow from behind me and hit the man with facial hair. He immediately stopped laughing and stared at me confused, "What was that for?"

"I want my teddy. Tell me where the hulk is so I can get him back, he stole my teddy!" I shouted then winced because my head was pounding.

"Did you see her with a bear?" The man asked the worried man.

"She did hit me with something," He responded.

I decided these two were no help so I hopped off the couch, ran into the kitchen and bounced off a pair of large legs again. I stood up rubbing my butt and looked up to see my hero holding the teddy bear version of him.

"Is this yours?" he asked crouching down to my level, "He looks like someone familiar." He said glancing down at teddy, "I can't seem to figure out whom though, do you know?" he asked me.

I nodded quickly, how could he not know who this teddy was supposed to resemble? "You" I said and pointed at him.

"Me?" He asked his eyes widening. He looked at teddy again and tilted his head slightly, "I guess you're right but he's missing something."

"What?" I asked loudly. Teddy had the full outfit; he could be mistaken for Captain America if he wasn't so short.

My hero smiled and pointed at Teddy's empty paws, "He doesn't have a shield."

I couldn't believe it; this entire time my Teddy never had a shield. My hero let out a soft chuckle and held out teddy to me, "Don't worry, I'll get him one. Maybe I'll even get you one."

"Really?" I asked holding Teddy close to my chest.

He nodded and stood up, "Yes but first you need to tell us some information first."


End file.
